


Night Watch

by RenShep



Series: RenShep's Men of Bioware [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Did I mention dirty talk?, Dirty Talk, Dominant Fenris, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenShep/pseuds/RenShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris shows Anders what he is missing.... Anders eventually gets a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They would not make it to Kirkwall before nightfall; indeed, they likely wouldn't make it until half the night was gone. Though none of them had any qualms about wandering around Kirkwall at night, they had cleared out most of the gangs themselves after all, none of them wanted to wander the wounded coast after dark on a moonless night. Slipping off a cliff face posed far more threat to their health than Lowtown thugs or Coterie.

They were close enough to a familiar spot they'd used before, a cave, if it could be called such with it's open ceiling. In truth, Ander's supposed, it was more a very large crack, difficult to spot if you didn't know you were looking for it, as the opening appeared shallow and narrow until you made your way inside more deeply. There they could have a small fire without prying eyes seeing, and could rest the night without posting watch.

Fenris, of course, chose to bed down beside Hawke. Though, beside was a bit of a misnomer, as they shared the same pallet, in fact, the elf was practically on top of her. Hawke had removed her breastplate and greaves, and slipped under the blankets in her linen shirt, and Fenris had stripped of his armor completely, leaving him in nothing but breeches. Up until then Ander's had not known just how extensive the elf's markings were, not that he'd had much opportunity to study them, as quickly as he took his place beside Hawke.

"What are you looking at, mage?" Fenris growled.

"Nothing," Anders snapped in return and closed his eyes.

But sleep would not come.

Several minutes later he felt his eyes drifting open again.

Across the way Hawke appeared to be sleeping, her lashes forming long dark crescents on the high planes of her cheekbones, her face relaxed and peaceful. She was lovely, he thought, not for the first time. Behind her, against the slender line of her neck, was Fenris, eyes half lidded and glittering at him in the light of the fire.

It was no secret that he and the elf did not agree on much, nor was it a secret they did not particularly care for each other. When Hawke and he had originally made their relationship known Anders had tried to talk her out of what he considered a mistake. The elf was too angry, too bitter and far too broken, and he feared he would eventually break her too. But such a thing never came to pass. Indeed, the opposite occurred.

Hawke, that remarkable creature, had healed the elf. Not entirely, not even mostly, but some, and continued to do so. Their relationship had blossomed into true affection, love, even. Fenris cared for her deeply, anyone could see it, and she returned his adoration in kind. Anders had no doubts that he would lay down his life for her if need be. Indeed, she could not ask for a more devoted protector than him.

And he knew too well that a day could come when she would need him for just that.

Fenris shifted slightly, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Hawke's ear, and then, parting his lips, he traced the path with his tongue, never taking his eyes from Anders where he lay across the fire. Hawke, though her lips twitched slightly, did not stir.

"I ask again, mage,” came the elf's voice, more quietly this time, "what are you looking at?"

"You're beautiful together," he answered this time, only somewhat surprised by his response. It was true, he realized, they were beautiful together, they complimented each other in manner which was almost unnatural.

One of Fenris' black brows rose at his words, but if he was surprised he made no other indication. Instead, eyes still locked with his, the elf parted his lips and took her earlobe gently between his teeth. Hawke remained still, face relaxed in the light of the fire, even when Fenris' lips closed around that bit of flesh there and suckled it between them.

The blankets around the couple shifted, slid downward enough that Anders could see the elf's hand pulling apart the ties of Hawke's linen shirt, tugging the loosened fabric down until one of her small, pert breasts was exposed. The skin of his hand was much darker than hers when he cupped her, teasing her pale pink nipple until it was a hard little point, and then rolling it expertly between his slender fingers. Once again, eyes still locked with his, Fenris traced with the lobe of her ear with his tongue before suck it between his lips.

Anders felt a jolt of heat surge to his cock. He knew precisely what Fenris' lips were mimicking, could nearly picture him bending over her and taking that tight bud between his teeth, his lips and suckling on her. He swallowed, unable to take his eyes off the pair. Fenris cupped her breast with his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eyes glittering still.

"You want this," he said, a statement, not a question, but Anders felt the need to answer.

"It is not mine to take," Anders responded, which seemed to please the elf, whose lips twisted into a satisfied smirk.

Hawke, who all knew, could sleep like the dead, remained still despite the attention she was receiving and the sound of their low voices. Fenris continued to massage her breast and turned his face, breaking eye contact for a moment to inhale the scent of her skin at her neck before pressing his lips there. He returned his gaze to Ander's and spoke again.

"She smells like leather," came his quiet voice, "and tastes like honey."

Anders breath caught at the words, ignoring the ache of his cock though he wanted badly to grip himself beneath robe and blanket and stroke himself to completion as he watched.

Fenris continued, his voice low, “When I'm buried inside of her the cries she makes are sweeter than any sound in all of Thedas."

Anders stifled a groan at the hypnotic tone of Fenris voice, his mouth gone dry and breath becoming ragged.

"And when she comes around me, gripping and squeezing, even the finest silks could not compare to her tight little sheath."

Fenris turned his head again, sliding his open mouth against the slender column of her throat; Anders followed the movement with his eyes. It was then that he realized hers had opened. He inhaled sharply, and watched as she turned towards her lover, a question on her face.

"Fenris?"

Fenris stilled at the sound of her voice, but his lips once again curled in a smug little smile. "The mage said we were beautiful together, I do not believe he fully understands," he said to her softly. His hand tightened around her exposed breast, pinching her nipple lightly which caused her to gasp.

She glanced down at herself, and noticed the open ties of her blouse, where her skin was held in Fenris slender hand. Her eyes turned towards him, a blush high on her cheeks and her lips parted. She turned away in embarrassment and looked to her elf’s, saying, yet again, "Fenris?"

"Take off your shirt, Hawke." Though the way he said it was mild, the heat in his green eyes was anything but. She hesistated, uncertain, looking from her lover to Anders. Again, Fenris said in that quiet, hypnotic manner, "Let him see what he cannot have."

Though Anders said nothing he was certain his desire was visible on his face, and she moved to comply. She seemed uncertain, and her blush was deep, but there was something in her expression which mirrored Anders own. She hesitated again, though only a moment, she pulled off the loose linen shirt before settling down against her lover, her back against him on her side.

Fenris slid his hand down her bare arm to her wrist, taking her hand and raising it to rest on the back of his neck giving Anders an unlimited view of her torso. "Keep your hand there," he said quietly. He locked eyes with Anders again and began stroking her.

He traced each inch of her upper body with his hands. First sliding them down her ribcage and then back up her taught abdomen, his mouth occasionally nipping, sucking or kissing her throat. Her eyes were on Anders as well, the embarrassment giving way to something else as he watched the two of them. The elf traced the shape of her with his fingertips, her breasts, her nipples; stroking her until she was near panting.

Two pair of eyes never left his, though his could not seem to stay quiet still.

The elf’s hands slid down her sleek form, fingers dipping into her navel, before sliding beneath the waistband of her breeches. Though Anders could not see it was clear from her gasp and Fenris' pleased expression what he found there.

"Take off your breeches, Hawke."

At the sound of his command Anders breath caught in his throat and Hawke's lips parted further. This time, however, she did not hesitate. Moving the blanket aside she unfastened her breeches and slid them down her hips. She lay back against her lover again and placed her hand behind his neck without being asked. Anders eyes traveled down her magnificent form and what he found caused him to hold back a groan.

Fenris chuckle and answering grin made him think he was not entirely successful in doing so.

"You approve of what you see, mage?"

Anders swallowed, or tried to, and said roughly, "Maker, yes."

Between her slender and muscled thighs Hawke was bare.

"Elf women do not grow hair here," Fenris said quietly, his hand tracing the area where her thighs met. "Hawke agreed to remove hers for me."

Anders could do nothing but nod numbly and continue to watch, his cock now so hard he could feel it pressing against his stomach.

"The process is uncomfortable," he continued. "First I pour hot wax slowly over her mound, she likes that part and sighs and whimpers as I do so.  Then I press strips of silk into the warm wax, when cool I rip them from her, pulling the wax and her hair with them." His fingers continued to stroke her as Anders watched. "Afterwards I can do nothing but display my appreciation for her discomfort. Indeed, there is nothing I want more at that time than to bathe her sensitive flesh with affection using my lips and tongue." One of his slender tan fingers slipped between her outer folds and Hawke whimpered and drew a shaky breath

"She is enjoying this, mage," the elf spoke as just the tip of his finger toyed with her there. "She is wet, and slick and ready for me now." He removed his fingers and slid his hand down her thigh, slipping it between her legs met and opening her, hooking  one leg behind him. "If you could see her from where you lay you would find her glistening," he said slowly, “if you could scent her from there you would find her musky with want.” He ran his hands up and down her fully exposed form, not quite touching her where she obviously wanted to be touched, not bringing satisfaction but continuing to fuel the heat already burning so bright.

"Tell me mage," he said, "are you ready as well?"

He was, his cock throbbed and ached and all but begged to be touched. "Yes," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Show us."

At his words Hawke let out the most delicious little moan.

He could not deny either of them.

He threw the blanket aside and opened his robe, pulling it from his shoulder he reached for his smalls, slipping them down and exposing himself. Both of their eyes traveled down his torso coming to rest on his hard member, Hawke all but devouring him with her eyes, which only made him that much harder.

"Do you see what you do to him, Hawke?" Fenris asked.

"Yes," she said on a breath so quiet he could barely hear it where he lay.

Anders made no move to touch himself, though he sorely wanted to, but instead continued to watch. Fenris moved his hand down to cup between her open legs, squeezing and stroking her smooth, hairless outer folds.

"Do you want to watch him, Hawke? Watch him pleasure himself while he thinks of you?" Anders watched as one of his slim fingers probed her outer lips, slipping into her pink flesh.

"Yes," she gasped.

"Touch yourself, mage. Show her how much you want her."

Snaking his hand down his body he fisted himself, stroking the full length of his hard flesh with a firm grip. His eyes were locked on theirs, where they both watched his hand closely. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, which came away wet and slick with precum. Hawke's eyes became half lidded and heavy, Fenris' burned so hot he could almost feel the heat of them.

Fenris shifted, though Anders did not take his eyes from their faces, enjoying their reactions, until Hawke's eyes closed with a shudder and a breathy gasp. He glanced down then, and a groan was ripped from his throat at what he saw. The elf had freed himself from his own breeches and was gripping his cock, sliding the broad head between her legs, spreading her open. Hawke did not seem to be able to control her movement as her hips rocked against him, her body practically begging her lover to fill her.

Anders gripped his cock tighter, speeding his strokes almost unwillingly; he desperately wanted to draw this out.

"She is ready, mage," Fenris said. He snapped his eyes up to meet the elf's. "So hot, so wet, aren't you, Hawke?" He asked her.

"Oh Maker, yes," she said in a breathy plea.

"Do you want me to fuck her, mage?" He asked of him.

"Yes," he said, his voice holding no less of a plea than hers had.

Fenris aligned himself at her entrance, and in a smooth, almost painfully slow stroke, entered her fully. Hawke's back arched against him, forcing her hips backwards as though her body was begging for every inch of him, a cry escaping her. Anders had to agree, he could think of little as riveting as such a sound, save perhaps for Fenris deep, hypnotic voice.

The elf continued to thrust into her slowly, withdrawing to the point that Anders could see the underside of his glans before driving into her again. In the low light of the fire the elf’s cock glistened, a testament to how much she was enjoying the attention. Anders licked his dry lips, fisted his cock even tighter, and savored the way his body thrummed with its overwhelming arousal. Hawke's hips continued to grind backwards against Fenris, twisting and writhing and asking for more than he was giving.

An olive hand slipped over her stomach, dipped over her navel again, and slender fingers spread her wide so that they could toy with the little pearl at the apex of her sex.  Another breathy moan, though Anders was uncertain if it was hers or his. He watched, transfixed, where their bodies met, occasionally allowing his eyes to meet theirs. Hawke's were half lidded and dark with need, occasionally fluttering closed, Fenris' continued to bore into his hotly.

"What do you want, mage?" Fenris asked. Anders could think of so many things he wanted now he could hardly form a coherent answer.

 When he hesitated to respond Fenris clarified his question, "If you could trade places with either me or Hawke right now, which would it be?"

 _Oh, Maker_.

He slowed his hand to keep himself from spilling then and there.

"I don't know," he answered, voice rough to his ears.

"You do," Fenris insisted. "What do you want, mage?"

"I want," he began... "I want to be buried in her," he said, which earned him another moan from Hawke and another smirk from Fenris, but he was not finished. "I want to be buried in her," he said again, lowering his voice and locking eyes with the elf, "while you are buried in me."

Fenris eyes widened ever so slightly and his lips parted. Hawke arched her back further and made a sound deep in her throat that could only be described as desperate. "Open your eyes, Hawke," he said, his voice deeper and taking on its own rough edge. "I'm going to make you come, and I want you to watch him when you do."

It took little effort, he saw. A few strokes of with his clever, slender fingers and he watched as Hawke came apart, crying Fenris’ name as she shuddered against him, muscles clenching and flexing and stretching across her entire glorious form. Her breath was ragged and harsh, her skin flushed, and her eyes shone bright under heavy lids.

"Your turn, mage," Fenris said as he continued to thrust into her. "Keep your eyes open, watch as I fuck her, and come for us."

Anders gripped himself firmly and increased his pace, feeling pressure building at the base of his cock, watching as the elf slowly thrust into her.

Fenris continued to speak, "Imagine your hand is her tight little cunt, mage. Imagine coming, filling her with your seed as she squeezes you with her slick walls," the elf said roughly, his own thrusts speeding up. His voice lowered, deepened as he continued, practically growling, "Or imagine it's my hand, gripping you as I fill you from behind, spilling inside you, my come dripping from your ass."

Anders moaned and allowed his eyes to shut finally, his head falling back as his cock jerked and his seed spilled across the fine hairs of his stomach. Breathing harshly he opened his eyes and met theirs. Hawke's mouth had opened and she seemed to say something that he could not make out, Fenris' eyes burning somehow brighter than before.

"Taste yourself, mage," Fenris said in a voice low he could barely hear it, "Taste yourself and pretend its me."

He did so without hesitation, scraping the sticky substance from his stomach with his fingers and sucking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to get every drop, wishing it did not belong to himself.

Fenris began thrusting into her earnestly now, so hard and fast her entire body jerked with his. Toying with her clit once again, eyes locked on Ander's mouth, “Again, Hawke," he said, and without so much as a pause she complied, coming this time with a scream and he pounded into her. In moments Fenris followed, growling out his pleasure, slamming forward to the hilt as he came deep within her.

The three of them lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily and watching each other. Fenris withdrew from her, a silvery stream of trickling out of her, puddling on her thigh and glistening in the low light. Anders imagined moving towards them, dropping to his knees and cleaning Fenris' seed from her, tasting both of them together. But he knew that would not be allowed, and he had already been given more than he had ever dreamed.

Fenris pulled her leg from over his and allowed her to close her thighs. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, raising his eyes to Anders once again as he did, and pulled their blanket over them. He closed his eyes and settled against her.

"Go to sleep, mage." He said quietly.

And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I never really planned on a second chapter to this story, but since it was first posted it's received a lot of attention, on Ao3 at least, and I got a lot of comments and kudos and appreciation for my efforts. So many in fact, that I decided to give a little back. Happy New Year everyone! Here, have some porn!**

Anders generally didn't drink. It wasn't that he was opposed to drinking, he'd certainly spent more than his share of time in the past with one hand wrapped around a bottle and another wrapped around another person. But that was before coming to Kirkwall, before Justice.

Things were different now. He had to be cautious, he really had no choice. Not with his thoughts and Justice's ideals weaving and blending together to the point that he couldn't tell what was what any longer. Not since coming to a city crawling with Templar's and firmly under the thumb id of the Order. Losing control was simply not a risk he could take, not while there was work to be done.

But tonight, for whatever reason, the wine was flowing too freely, and tasted too sweet on his tongue to resist. It was a celebration of sorts, an anniversary of Hawke's return from the deep roads. In truth, it was simply an excuse. They'd not had much to celebrate over lately, and the break from routine had been well earned by them all. Hawke had them all to her estate for dinner; stories were shared and jokes were told and the wine continually flowed. There was a relaxed feeling to the entire evening that seeped into his bones and refused to let go.

Eventually the others began to filter out. Sebastian left first, followed not long after by Aveline. Bodahn had disappeared at some point and Isabela had only made a brief appearance, quickly excusing herself by mentioning a friend who had literally just sailed into town. Anders himself was preparing to leave when Varric offered to escort a very tipsy Merrill to the Alienage, but he was stopped, surprisingly, by Fenris.

"You haven't finished your wine, mage," the elf said, looking pointedly at Anders goblet, which he could have sworn was empty just a moment before.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when the elf narrowed his eyes, pinning him in place. He reached for his goblet and took a sip, half hoping it wasn't poisoned, as the others stood to leave. Both he and the elf watched as Hawke escorted Merrill and Varric to the door and their locked eyes once more when the three of them were out of earshot.

"What are you on about now, Fenris?" he asked with no small amount of suspicion.

The elf simply raised one of his black brows and smirked at him. Subtle as the expression was, the implications were very clear and Anders suddenly had an image in his mind, one which had been fairly burned there since that night on the coast weeks before. Certainly Fenris wasn't looking for a repeat performance? Was he?

At the thought he grabbed his goblet again and drank deeply from it in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

Hawke returned, face flushed from wine and laughter, and smiled at him warmly, "It's not like you to be the last one out the door, Anders."

"He was finishing his wine," Fenris stated, earning him a strange look from Hawke, which was quickly replaced by surprise when the elf wrapped one arm around her waist and hauled her into his lap. Settling her across his legs he looked over to Anders. "Weren't you, mage?" he said, nuzzling Hawke's neck. The two of them were not given to public displays, save clearly, for one exception, and he found it hard to concentrate on the elf's words. He did, eventually, catch up.

"Yes. Just, ah... finishing my wine," he said, covering his lapse in thought with a smile at Hawke, who was looking up at her lover with a curious expression.

The elf leaned forward to press a kiss on her lips and softly suggested, "Speaking of wine, it seems I've not lost my taste for it tonight. Could I convince you to find us another bottle?"

Her expression, no less confused, flickered over to Anders for a moment before she rose, "Ah.. certainly. I'll be right back," she said hesitantly, pausing to give them each a brief look before she moved in the direction of the cellar.

The moment she was gone Fenris turned to face him, and as usual, was not one to mince words. "This is on my terms. And my terms alone," he said firmly. His smirk had been replaced by a sneer, his relaxed posture suddenly tense. "Understand me, mage, if you do anything of your own initiation you will regret it. You will do what you are told. No more. If you cannot accept that I suggest you leave now."

"I… understand," he said, and though his reply sounded skeptical he did, in fact, understand. Anders had no intention of stepping on anyone's toes.

The elf wasn't quite finished getting his point across. "If she tells you to stop, you will stop. If you are told to leave you will do so without question." Fenris suddenly narrowed his eyes dangerously, "And if you dare kiss her on her lips I will reach through your chest and squeeze your heart so hard in my fist that the demon inside you will flee back to the void."

Well, that was...graphic… and frighteningly believable. "Of course. I'm.. a… I'm a guest."

The elf nodded sharply, clearly satisfied with that response. He stood as Hawke returned with a bottle in one hand and the curious expression still on her face. He took the bottle from her and gave her, well, not a smile, Anders wasn't certain Fenris could smile, but he gave her a look of affection and took one of her hands in his.

"I was thinking we could take this upstairs, Hawke," he said quietly, giving her an opportunity to stop the proceedings before they began, "If that would please you?"

Her mouth opened, but she didn't speak, simply looking at them both in turn before settling her eyes on her lover, a question clearly written across her features. "Fenris, what are you…" she paused to look between them, lowering her voice to a stage whisper, "are you suggesting that..?" she did not finish the thought.

"I am suggesting, that the three of us retire to your chamber, Hawke. It is your decision whether or not you we do so," Fenris responded calmly, as though this were an everyday occurrence.

Clearly surprised, she looked over to where he still sat, "And… and you, Anders?"

In response he downed the last of his wine and stood, "I will leave, if you would prefer it. Though I am not opposed to Fenris' … suggestion, I would not want anyone to feel compelled to do anything they do not wish to do." He he looked to the elf, who inclined his head in approval.

"I…" she glanced between them, her flush from earlier blossoming into a true blush. She cleared her throat lightly, "I would like that, I think."

Fenris smirked once more, this time it did nearly morph into a smile, and placing a hand at the small of her back directed her to the stairs. Anders followed a few steps behind.

Within her chamber the fire was burning in the grate, illuminating the room well enough to see. Anders stood apart from them, uncertain as to what role he would be playing this evening. He would have been perfectly content with simply observing once more, though he did not deny himself that he hoped for a bit more of an active role.

Fenris began by kissing her thoroughly, one hand at her waist, another in her hair, and Anders continued to stand back, watching and waiting for direction. Her tunic was soon loosened and being tugged over her head to be tossed aside. The fire played over her skin beautifully, highlighting each rise and filling each valley with shadow. Anders was once more struck by her beauty, and already his cock was swelling in anticipation.

Soon Fenris' shirt joined hers, and Anders did not could not deny that the elf was far more attractive than he'd allowed himself to consider before. The lyrium in his skin, while cruel in its application, enhanced his physique far more than mere firelight ever could. Fine lines of white etched into skin, contouring his musculature and nearly glowing in the dim light of the room.

As the elf continued to kiss her, as he rid her of her clothes, she was stealing shy glances at Anders where he slight blush on her cheeks and coy looks endearing on a woman who was usually quite confident, if not bold.

Fenris suddenly swept Hawke up in his arms, earning him a startled laugh from her, and she was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and offer him a smile. He deposited her on the bed, and made short work of her breeches, pausing only long enough to look back over his shoulder where Anders still stood. "What are you waiting for, mage? Undress," he said casually, calmly, his voice every bit as hypnotic and cadenced as it had been that night they'd shared before.

Anders said nothing, for fear the sound of his voice would break whatever spell was weaving around them, instead simply undoing the fastenings to his robes to pull them off and toss them beside the rest of their clothing.

By the time he was unclothed, Hawke was fully bared before them as well. She was laid out on the bed, her back propped up against the pillows and watching Anders closely as he approached. Fenris was caressing her torso, her thighs, occasionally teasing the swell of her breasts, and Anders was once more struck by the how attractive the deep hue of his olive skin was beside the fairness of hers. The elf was watching him beneath lowered brows, green eyes glittering in the low light of the fire, his lips playing on the skin of her shoulders. He inclined his head slightly, indicating that Anders should take a place on her other side.

He did so without hesitation, stretching out beside her, far enough away that they did not touch. He still did not know his role in all this, and could still not find it in himself to care, simply grateful to be given this chance to be part it, even if from a distance. His cock certainly didn't seem to mind, it ached already and bobbed heavily between his legs as he moved. Settling himself beside them, he waited for direction once more.

Fenris bowed his head over her chest, lips sliding across her collar bones, further, until finally latching firmly onto one pebbled nipple. Hawke let out a breathy little moan, arching towards his mouth, fingers twining through his hair and slipping outwards to play with the tips of his ears. Fenris released the bud from between his lips, looking up towards Anders and speaking once more, his voice husky and deep, "Would you like to touch her, mage?"

A rush of blood was sent to his groin as Hawke's eyes snapped open to meet his, a lovely flush playing across her features, her eyes dark with desire.

"May I?" he asked, his eyes on hers, seeking permission before he dared move. She gave the faintest of nods in return and raised her arms behind her head, arching her back in invitation and giving up her torso to them both. Fenris did not wait, stroking one hand languidly down her side, soon Anders joined his, slipping across her abdomen and over her rib cage, hesitating slightly before running the backs of his fingers across one breast. They caressed her like that for some time, hands occasionally brushing. Anders touch became more certain and less tentative as the minutes passed, and her little sighs of pleasure grew.

Fenris' head bowed low once more, teeth scraping against the underside of her breast, nuzzling against her, all the while eyes locked on his. Anders leaned forward, the tight bud of her nipple too tempting a focal point, but hesitated before he dared touch her with his mouth, seeking approval from Fenris first. The elf gave him another small smirk before taking her nipple between his teeth, toying and tugging at it gently before wrapping his lips it suckling upon her. Anders took his actions for consent, and soon did the same to the other.

As they both latched onto her her sighs grew to moans and her body began to writhe between them. He watched the elf, who's eyes rarely left his face, as they teased and tugged and suckled on her. One of her hands stroked Fenris' head, and Anders started when he felt the touch of her fingers in his own locks, threading her fingers deeply and holding them both close. Her back arched as they feasted on her. As their hands continued to stroke her and pet her and savor the silk of her skin, hers tightened upon their respective heads and her moans urged them on.

Fenris released her from between his lips, looking over to Anders who did the same.

"She's beautiful, is she not, mage?"

"You both are," he admitted, and before he could second guess himself he leaned across her and pressed his lips to the elf's. It was brief and soft, and Anders pulled away quickly hoping he did not offend. At Fenris' shocked expression, he could not help but add with a trace of self satisfaction, "You told me I couldn't kiss _her_." It felt good, he had to admit, to turn the tables on him for once.

The elf's tongue came out to wet his lips and Anders wondered if he had perhaps overstepped his bounds. Fenris' expression did not change to disgust though, or revulsion, or hate, nor did he seem ready to plunge his hands though anyone's chest. Instead he just stared back at him, or more specifically, his mouth. Anders decided to take a chance, and hoped it didn't lead to pain or death, or even just the end of this evening and leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Fenris' once more.

The elf started at first, but soon relaxed his mouth, though he did not kiss him back so much as allow Anders more access. A faint gasp from beside him had him glancing at Hawke out of the corner of his eye, who had leaned forward and was watching them with rapt attention, her eyes half lidded and her breath shallow. There was no doubt in his mind that Hawke, at least, was very much enjoying what she was taking place.

Her attention prompted him to raise one hand to touch the elf's hair lightly, and when he didn't object he threaded his fingers through it to cup the back of his head, sweeping his mouth with his tongue. Fenris who had passively allowed kiss to begin, hesitantly, lightly, touched his tongue to Anders', sending a wave of heat down his spine.

Eventually Fenris pulled away, pupils blown wide and a flush playing upon his olive skin. Eyes burning hotly, breath ragged and rough, but no anger on his face. That he'd enjoyed the kiss, Anders had no doubt, though he did not seem prepared for... more. The elf shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, and glanced up at Hawke. She smiled at him, warm and accepting, assuring him with her expression that she'd enjoyed the sight. Still, to the elf at least, it seemed to have gone on long enough.

Backing up towards the headboard he leaned against the pillows, pulling Hawke across him and settling her between her legs. He reached beneath her, taking one of her thighs and looping it over his knee, spreading her open. Fenris' composure had returned by the time he next spoke. "I believe you could put that mouth to better use, mage," posture leaving little doubt as to exactly what he meant.

Anders felt himself exhale at the implication and glanced at Hawke, who was staring at him intently. She dampened her parted lips with her tongue and gave him the faintest nod, her breath once more shallow in anticipation, her eyes still half lidded with lust.

He moved to kneel between their legs, eyes raking up her thighs to find her center, the palest of pinks and glistening with moisture. He slid his palms up her thighs, pausing once to press a kiss upon her skin before he finally reached his destination. Her heady musk smelled of woman and want and the first swipe of his tongue had him moaning against her.

"I told you mage, she tastes of honey," he heard Fenris say, a certain smugness in his voice, a hint of possession that Anders thought was well deserved. She did taste of honey, honey and sin, warmth and want. He did not say as much but instead moved to taste her once more.

She was slick beneath his lips, and her hips bucked towards his mouth invitingly. Fenris moved one of his hands down to rest on her thigh, opening her further and holding her still. Anders, near gone with the taste of her thought to touch himself, his shaft ached and his sack was heavy and tight, but the elf halted him with his voice.

"Do not touch yourself until I say otherwise, mage. Focus on your task."

In any other circumstance his domineering tone would have raised Anders hackles and had him itching for a fight, but in this context it simply sent another rush of blood to his cock, which twitched in anticipation and was no doubt leaking with need.

He fairly feasted upon her flesh, laving her from top to bottom and teasing the pearl between her folds. She moaned beneath him, the sounds she made delectable. He found her opening, and pierced her with his tongue, but it wasn't enough, not for him and surely not for her. He moved one hand towards her, but stopped himself again, eyes moving upwards, seeking permission. The elf, seeing his intent, inclined his head, and Anders wasted no more time.

She was tight around his finger, tight and hot, but he slipped into her easily, carefully curling it to seek out that spot he knew all women had hidden deep within. The pad of his finger found it out, and her hips rose once more, her moan more desperate and harsh than before. Anders sought that nub of flesh with his tongue, circling it and lapping at it, loving her strangled cries.

"Suck on her mage, it's what she prefers," the elf said, directing the proceedings.

He did just that and was rewarded with a jerk of her hips and a tensing of her entire body, not to mention the pleading whine she gave him for his efforts. He continued to torment her, the pad of his finger in time with each suck of his lips.

Fenris' voice was thick with lust when he next spoke, his words less cadenced, more urgent than before, "She's close, mage, do not stop. Make her come."

He did as he was told, suckling at her relentlessly as his finger continued its work, and was rewarded soon after as her channel tightened and a cry tore from her throat.

He looked up from where he knelt between her legs. Her head had lolled back against Fenris's shoulder in pleasure, eyes shut and breathing hard. The elf was watching Anders closely beneath lowered brows, his mouth sucking the column of her throat and his hands cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples with each pass. It was beautiful the sight they presented, and one he could still scarce believe he was allowed to see.

And though the taste of her on his tongue had been better than he could have imagined, and the sounds his actions wrought from her were sweeter than he ever dreamed, and even despite the fact that he had no right to want more… wanting more is exactly what he did.

Cautiously he slipped his hands beneath Hawkes rear, not to cup her, but to reach for the fastening on Fenris' trousers. He didn't move to undo them, or even touch him more than to show intent, but paused there, looking up towards the elf, waiting for either permission to continue or a sign to stop.

Fenris froze and seemed to consider the implications for a moment, Anders remained still, hopeful, but prepared to back away. At length the elf seemed to come to a decision, shifting Hawke in his arms, raising her slightly to give Anders easier access. It was all the permission he needed.

Hands fumbling slightly, he divested the elf of his breeches, tossing them aside and watching as the thick length bobbed between Hawke's legs. He did not wait to savor the sight of it, but moved to taste immediately. He licked him from sack to broad glans, wetting him with his saliva and in turn pressing him against Hawke's center, coating him with her slick taste. His bathed the underside of his cock, the sides, teased his sack with both fingers and tongue. Each touch causing the elf to twitch before his eyes and bringing forth barely audible gasps from his lips.

Pressing his lips to the crown Anders allowed them to part and swallowed him. The groan of pleasure the elf let loose was intoxicating, and the jerk of his hips assured him the action was well received. "Oh, _Maker_ ," Hawke's breathy voice rose over the deep moan escaping the elf, and he glanced up from his task to find both sets of eyes rapt upon him.

Anders had not done this in some time, but had ample practice in the past, and knew he had skill. He worked the elf's shaft between his lips, taking him to the back of his throat, applying suction as he withdrew, and teasing the head with his tongue as his hand gently toyed with his heavy sack. Soon the elf's hips were rising to meet him enthusiastically, lifting Hawke with him who continued to watch with rapt attention.

Fenris suddenly jerked forward, his hand reaching for Anders hair, pulling him away roughly. He sat back on his heels to gauge the elf's reaction. The look of desperation in his eyes let Anders know just how close he had been to the end. His ragged breaths letting him know just how much he enjoyed his skill. Anders was once more hard pressed to suppress a smug grin from stealing over his features.

The elf took a moment to gather himself, allowing his breath to even out, eyes still on Anders where he knelt. His voice, when he did finally speak, was barely under control, breaking slightly as he asked, eyes locked with his, but with words meant for her, "Are you ready, Hawke? Are you ready for me to fuck you?"

She exhaled a shaky breath, "Please," the word escaped her lips on a whisper.

Fenris sent him one more hot look, eyes glittering, nostrils flared; and through the words themselves sounded casual, his voice was anything but. "A little assistance, mage," he said pausing to press his lips to her neck, cupping her breasts with his hands, "my hands are full."

Anders swallowed, and once more reached for his cock, aligning the head at her entrance and watching as Fenris thrust gently forward, disappearing into her heat. A moan passed her lips, and the elf's deep groan soon followed. Anders may have made some noise as well, though he was too rapt on the scene before him to notice.

Fenris fucked her slowly, languidly, hands on her hips to hold her just above him where he thrust, her back arched, her head fell back once more, and her entire body displayed gloriously. Between his own legs Anders cock continued to ache and his balls continued to tighten and he was near the point where he was about to tell Fenris to fuck off so that he could finally touch himself, when the elf, ever timely, interrupted his thoughts.

The control of his voice was tenuous at best, but his words as firm as certain as ever. "Do you want him to help you, Hawke? Do you want his mouth on you again? His tongue between your legs while I fuck you?"

His eyes were locked on where Fenris's cock was sliding in and out of her warmth, waiting near breathlessly for her response.

"Oh Maker _yes_ ," she moaned, drawing out that final word and sounding near as lost to the prospect as Anders felt.

There was no hesitation as he lowered his head and touched his mouth where the two of them met. His tongue traced the shape of Fenris' cock and her opening where it was stretched wide, toying with them both. Her hips jerked under the touch, and Fenris groaned again, whether from Anders tongue or Hawke's sweet cunt he did not know, and could not find it within himself to care. Eventually he moved up towards the little pearl of flesh at Hawke's apex, circling it with his tongue teasingly. She bucked again, another moan escaping her throat, and he continued to torment her until she was positively whining and her hips were jerking towards him, seeking out more contact.

"Enough teasing, mage," said the elf. Anders glanced up to find him looking down where he labored. The look on Fenris' face was unexpected, almost as though he shared Anders humor in the teasing she'd been forced to endure. "Give her what she wants," humor or not, his voice was heated and held the edge of demand. Anders lips may have twitched upwards in amusement, but he immediately moved to comply. He pressed them to that bit of flesh at her apex and drew it between them, suckling on her with small pulses designed to bring her towards her peak.

It did not take long and soon her entire body tensed and a scream tore from her throat as she came. Fenris gave an answering moan as she tightened around him, and Anders drew away, knowing she would need a reprieve from the touch.

The elf locked eyes with his once more, his voice slightly hoarse, "You may touch yourself, mage, where I can see you, and you will not come until I tell you."

He did not wait, but gripped himself instantly, nearly jumping at the contact of his own damp hand on his long neglected cock. He was careful not to overstimulate, a task made more difficult by the sight of Fenris' increased thrusts and Hawkes sated body arched over elf's eyes were no longer locked with his, but staring intently where he stroked himself, burning hotly on his shaft.

Soon the elf's thrusts became erratic and his sack tightened visibly and his entire body became tense. With a groan he came, Anders watched as his cock pulsed deep inside her, and forced himself to stop the movement of his hand for fear he too would join him. Fenris' breath was ragged and harsh, and eventually he slipped free from her, a trail of silver dripping from her pink center. Anders continued to grasp his cock, all but unmoving, fearful if he moved his hand he's spill himself.

"Do you like what you see, mage?" the elf asked between breaths.

"You know I do," he replied hoarsely.

"If you'd like, you may taste her once more," Fenris said, watching him closely, gauging his reaction. When Anders did not move to respond he asked, " _Would_ you like that mage? To taste us both?"

He swallowed, hard, in truth he wanted nothing more at that moment. Not trusting his voice he nodded, and though they had both finished their eyes continued to bore down on him heatedly.

"Then do so, and while you do, you may come."

He lowered his mouth to Hawke, who was dripping with Fenris' seed and fisted his cock in one hand as he pressed his mouth to her core, moaning once more at the taste of her, and of him, where they mixed together. He tongued her opening, searching it out, wanting to gather as much of it into his mouth as he could. His hand began pumping on his shaft earnestly, it did not take long for the heat to build at his spine and for his balls to tighten painfully as his own end drew near. A harsh moan escaped him as his orgasm tore through him, powerful and sharp, drawing it out with his hand and spilling between their spread legs.

He collapsed beside them, breathing heavily, boneless and sated and completely debauched. They lay together, each catching their breath. Fenris rested his head on Hawke's chest as her fingers gently stroked his hair, occasionally sliding along the length of his ear. She glanced over at Anders, a sleepy smile on her lips, and reached out to push his hair from his face, which had long since come loose from its binding. The touch was tender, affectionate, something he'd gone too long without, and it gave him every bit as much pleasure as their activities moments before. He fought the urge to turn his face towards her hand to press himself against her, to take more of that gentleness for himself. He stopped himself, fearful the elf would protest, but though Fenris did glance up to see what she was doing, he soon closed his eyes and sank against her once more, seemingly content.

Anders felt himself sigh and could not help but comment,"That was…." he trailed off. No words could satisfy the description of what they'd just shared. Fenris, eyes still closed, nodded his head slightly, and Hawke, small smile still playing on her lips, merely 'hmmmd', her eyes half lidded and her body seemed as limp and boneless as he felt. Fenris rubbed his face against her chest, much like a cat. She smiled down at him and pressed her lips to the elf's forehead affectionately.

He knew he shouldn't stay here. His role in all this was finished, he knew. Though the moments they had shared were… beautiful, this sort of tenderness was not meant to be shared. He moved to rise, but Fenris' eyes snapped open.

"Where are you going, mage?"

"Home?"

Fenris hesitated, but eventually spoke. "Stay."

"For the night?" he asked, more surprised by the suggestion than the invitation to join them earlier.

The elf seemed to consider his words before settling on an answer, "For now. Go to sleep, mage."

And that is exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! I know some people probably wanted a more active participant in Anders, and I did in fact try to write that version. The result was pretty good, it just didn’t work for me. It's my opinion that, as I wrote them, Fenris is too possessive to share Hawke entirely, and probably does not trust Anders (or himself) enough to do much more than what they did. Still, good times were had by all! Hope you enjoyed it as well! 
> 
> If you liked THIS story, check out two other stories of mine. “Chafing” a fun, fluffy piece in which Sebastian proves to Hawke he wasn’t always a chaste man, and “Broken” a quick look at the angst filled, emotional relationship between F!Warden Cousland and the too delicious for words Nathaniel Howe. Both are relatively short and full of smutty goodness! 
> 
> A special thank you to the talented MostHopelessofRomantics for allowing me to bounce my filthy ideas off her. She needed a shower by the time I was done. 
> 
> Also, comments are what make all my efforts worth the trouble!


End file.
